Mikami Karasumori
( ) | birthday = August 14 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 4'10" | weight = 122 lbs | eyes = Black | hair = White | blood type = O- | affiliation = L'Obscurité | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Member of the Quasso Regios | previous occupation = None | team = Quasso Regios | previous team = Unknown | partner = Unknown | previous partner = None | base of operations = Yamigatani | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Asura Teachings | status = Active | shikai = Kyūshi Tassei | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Mikami Karasumori (三上烏森, Karasumori Mikami) is a male and a member of Quasso Regios within L'Obscurité. Appearance Unlike most Shinigami, Mikami dresses in casual white garments that resemble a kimono complete with loose-fitting hakama. Though rarely, Mikami does wear the Captain's haori, the sleeves being much longer than his arms, usually hiding his arms from sight. Mikami has messy white hair, with a deadbeat pair of black eyes, complete with light insomnia marks underneath his eyelids. His entire appearance gives one the impression that he is a peasant, which is a reference to his old lifestyle, but also remains a symbol that he will never conform to the norm of Society. Personality Mikami is far more mature than any person of his age tier, retaining a constant emotionless and apathetic persona. Effectively, he is shown very calm in both attitude and expression regardless of the situation he's put in. Even when several of his division's men were killed, he simply observed. Because of this, it is shown that he is worse at cooperation than Yamamoto was. He is willing to use forceful tactics that stretched the bounderies of the Soul Society's laws. Mikami explains that "he values results above all else." He is also shown to smile when getting something right or when his side gains an advantage. Furthermore, in reference to his age, Mikami treats everything like a game of chess. He refers to himself as King, with the Captains being specific pieces. Despite this, he hasn't ever considered any of his subordinates to be pawns, possibly displaying his respect for all Shinigami. Even though his intelligence is that of a genius, he lacks social knowledge and is bad at interacting with others, so he is only able to release his true powers when he has the support of his fellow Shinigami. Although he remained ruthless against his opponents, Mikami appears extremely protective of his allies and innocent people, as seen when he protected the Seireitei against Sannotō Kawahiru's ambush. He also appears to deeply understand those who have suffered from loneliness and hatred in the past by the look in their eyes, such as Raian Getsueikirite. As the Captain-Commander, Mikami believes that the former ideals that each division must mind their own business and solve their own problems without having to ask for the aid of others in order to keep appearance and honor, is a "ridiculous old-fashioned thinking" and that cooperation between the divisions is fundamental in order to defeat future enemies. This, strangely, contradicts his personal indifference to cooperation. With extremely child-like interests, his surroundings always have toys, dice, or darts strewn about. Even though he is only playing, piecing together a patterned puzzle starting out of nowhere and the like easily shows a sample of his abilities and intelligence. He is shown to resort to this especially in times of strife, when his thoughts become muddled with confusion. Of course, the structures he creates are far beyond normal size, easily covering an entire room. It appears that Mikami would despise anyone who would knock down these structures, accidentally or intentionally. History Not much is known about Mikami's initial days in the Rukongai. Days into his birth, Mikami was selected as one of the ten potential canidants to succeed Genryūsai Shigunei Yamamoto as the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. He was placed under the care of Nagato Shimura, whom would oversee his training as the potential successor. Following Yamamoto's death, and subsequently the vacancy of the Captain-Commander position, Mikami was ultimately chosen through a very intricate selection process (during which time, the Gotei 13 was being headed by another leader) to be the Gotei 13's Captain-Commander. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Massive Spiritual Power: In contrast to his childish appearance, Mikami possesses massive reserves of spiritual energy. Mikami has far more spiritual energy than his body can consciously contain, but his great control over it allows him to constantly cycle it through his body, and into his Zanpakutō. His skill allows him to release a thin aura of his spiritual power that can block a Zanpakutō's blade without a single gesture. Kimiya Kuchiki openly acknowledges Mikami's power being vastly superior to his own spiritual power, and Takahashi Ishikawa acknowledges that even with his own power, dueling Mikami would prove to be somewhat difficult. Mikami explains that the only reason why he was chosen to become the Captain-Commander, despite his young age, was because no Shinigami could rival his power after Yamamoto's retirement. It seems to hold corrosive properties, similar to Seireitou's Hanullim, and can burn and poison opponents that come into contact. However, the effects are instant, and do not persist further than the afflicted areas. The coloration of Mikami's spiritual energy is depicted as green, supplemented with a black hue when releasing his Zanpakutō. Zanpakutō Kyūshi Tassei (休止達成, "Attaining Quiescence") is the name of Mikami's Zanpakutō. .]] *'Mukai:' Upon calling out the term to release, a massive burning green aura surrounds Mikami. His eyes glow fierce green as his white hair becomes slightly longer and more rigid. A large green circle of a pentagram is drawn underneath Mikami when the technique is activated, though it's purpose has yet to be explained. When used, Mikami's spiritual power literally increases by a factor of twenty, which supplements all of his physical abilities as well. Mikami can use this aura offensively as his movements release massive amounts of spiritual power that can damage and ultimately burn opponents. He typically generates two green blades of energy out of thin air in order to utilize them in combat. :*'Unnamed Ability:' Mikami can forth a massive veil of green and black spiritual energy that covers the surrounding area and darkens the sky. When holding one of the blades downwards, he can release it from his grip, which prompts a massive pillar of the green and black energy to erupt downwards in the hopes of decimating all that is within the pillar's range. It is considered impossible to dodge and its power is too great to be blocked. Because there are only two blades, Mikami can only use this technique twice before the Mukai fades away, and Mikami is left exhasted. Quotes Behind the Scenes Mikami was inspired by Gaara from Naruto, as well as Near from Death Note.